The Chronicled Darkness - Part 1: The Resident Evil of Middle-Earth
by Spam5192
Summary: A Lord Of The Rings Fanfiction with a serious bloodthirsty attitude problem!


The Resident Evil of Middle-Earth

It had been more then fifteen years since the downfall of Sauron, and his puppet Sauroman, in the largest battle in the history of Middle-Earth, and its residents were going back to some form of way of life that was normal. The fires of Mount Doom had almost been extinguished and light had reigned over Middle-Earth once again.

But evil may leaves, but is sedum forgotten, and deep in the depths of Mordor, a singular creature had been waiting, biding her time, to strike down Middle-Earth, into a darkness that could never be escaped. For thousands of years, she had hidden in Mordor, undetected by Sauron, for her soul was as evil as his and she knew that one day she would be detected. She had admired Sauron, for his power, but not his technique, he had tried to take over Middle-Earth from the outside in, with as much force as possible and had consequently been defeated. To permanently spread the evil, it had be done with subtlety, from the inside out, turning the residents of Middle-Earth against each other.

She was the last of her kind, unknowing whether she was herself from Middle-Earth or had travelled here from a distant land, but one thing she did know, it was her time to do what she had waited these long years to do. She was hungry, for vengeance against the residents of Middle-Earth, and now she would stop at nothing, to get what she desired. Complete control.

But she could not do this alone, as a vampire, she would need a companion, to work along side her, to share in the evil as they ripped Middle-Earth apart. But who? That was the task facing her as she set out from Mordor into the cold, crisp darkness of Middle-Earth.

Through The Mountains of Shadow, she headed towards the ocean, which would evidently take her across Gondor, one of the great realms of Men which had rose in both power and glory, since Aragorn took the throne. Samius distrusted Men, for that was her name, short, simple, and cold, it was the only thing that kept her sane in the long years of hiding. Stopping by day, and travelling only at night, she took down anyone that dared to cross her path, gradually making her way across Gondor undetected, moving from one town or city to the next, trying to find the perfect companion. As several days and nights past, Samius could see the ocean, the Bay of Belfalas, in the distance with her extreme night vision. She had been annoyed with failure and her patients were being tested, when she saw something that made her evil black heart jump for joy.

There were boats docked along the shores of Gondor, travelled there from the Undying Lands, with the mark of the Elves written upon them. The Elves, Samius had never thought of taking an Elf, a people of extreme tranquillity and immortal like herself. The boats themselves were empty but the tracks leading from them were heading towards the great capital of Gondor, Minas Tirith, otherwise known in the common tongue as the White City. The White City was an astounding sight even at night, the glory of Gondor, shown in one symbol of all Men. Looking around the city that night, having covered a lot of ground, Samius looked up towards the main balcony of the palace in the White City. She recognised one of the people talking but not the other, neither could she make out was being said between them. They were talking so quietly then even on this cold, still, night their voices did not carry.

One of these people was King Aragorn, himself, talking to an elf of such beauty that Samius could feel the evil stirring inside her heart. She had found her perfect companion but how was she going to get into the palace. She would need to storm the palace, if she wanted that elf alive. There was a slight sound causing Samius to look again to the balcony, a second elf had joined the conversation, one that she knew.

Her deep blood red eyes narrowed in disgust, "Lord Elrond, what's he doing alive?" she spat on the floor. Vampires had almost past out of all knowledge in Middle-Earth except for Lord Elrond, who's father Samius had killed over four and half thousand years ago and what lead to the great battle between elves and vampires of which vampires were destroyed and all of them slaughtered.

But if Samius could turn the elves against each other, they would crumble. She smiled at evil pleasure at the thought and with a last glance at the palace, she backed into the shadows of the night. She would need to turn at many people onto her side as possible, before the elves left Gondor.

For the next four or five nights, and staying low, by day, and instead of killing her victims as she drank from them, she turned them into the bloodthirsty killers she would need to storm the palace. Samius worked her way through six to eight people a night, and by the fifth day, rumours were beginning to form as to the large amount of disturbances and bodies, appearing all over the White City. If this was a time to strike, the time was now before she was discovered. Samius was herself a highly experienced archer, and was willing to take down the elf, but not kill him. She rallied up all the vampires she could fine, and pointed them towards the palace, saying that they could kill or carry off anyone but she wanted that elf alive.

As they crept towards the palace at the dead of night, Samius noticed the elf was back on the balcony, surveying the local area. Now having a better view, she could see the he was beautiful. His long blonde hair was like silk, and those eyes was the deep rich blue, that could only be found in woodland elves, which change in colour to reflect their mood. He was tall, slim and beautifully well built and was now heading back into the palace.

Her blood red eyes narrowed with evil glee and her firey red hair, moved slightly in the breeze, as she ran towards the palace and with tremendous ease, jumped half way up the wall heading for the balcony. There were screams from all sides of the palace as the vampires attacked with deadly speed. They has caught the palace off its guard and were giving it no mercy. Samius took tremendous pleasure out of fights like these, this increased the more blood that was spilt. When she reached the balcony, she found herself being fired upon, by the very elf she was after. If anything, this increased the thrill of the fight, and was dodging the arrows with perfect ease. It would be a matter of time before he ran out, but the elf had his deadly knifes for defence. Samius shot several arrows at the elf, and like her, he dodged them with ease.

She needed a distraction long enough for the elf to take his eyes off her for just a single second, long enough to take him down. There was commotion outside the door, which Samius recognised as vampire, and whistled. At that moment, the vampire burst through the door to the left of the elf and Samius took her shot which landed deep into the shoulder of the elf. The elf went down but was going to continue the fight, if Samius and the other vampire hadn't jumped on him and almost knocked him out. Now was not the time for heroics, the plan was the go in, grab the elf and get out. Samius dragged him to the balcony and through him off, but he wasn't going to go without a fight as he struggled against four more vampires at the bottom of the balcony.

Samius laughed out in pure evil pleasure as she noticed that the elf wasn't the only person to have been carried off and with intense speed, they carried their prizes out of the White City and into a nearby, newly grown, woodland.

"King Aragorn, King Aragorn, they have taken my son!" a woman could be heard crying in the main throne room of the palace, the king was trying to keep the calm. It was less then five minutes since the vampires attacked and now they had gone.

"Is there anyone else missing?" King Aragorn, could be heard shouting over his panic stricken people.

"My lord, they have taken Legolas!" one of his guards replied to a now silenced throne room. Legolas was an elf that was well known and well liked among the people of Gondor and Rohan, and would defend the innocent against anything to his death.

King Aragorn stood in silent shock at this news and grabbed his sword.

"I'm going after them!" he said in a voice of pure determination.

"You can not save him!" said a voice, emotionless. Lord Elrond has come from behind Aragorn. He stared at him.

"What do you mean, we can't save him. What were those creatures?"

"An evil older then Sauron, himself. They are immortal like elves but with souls of pure evil, they can turn anyone against their friends, even their families, and once a victim is chosen, they can not be saved. They arrived in Middle-Earth thousands of years ago and have been lying dormant in wait until it was their time, to strike down the people. Not even elves are immune to this evil."

Lord Elrond flinched in disgust, "I lost my own father to these creatures, these vampires, and now they have taken Legolas, there is no hope for any of us!"

Aragorn stared in stunned silence as Lord Elrond turned away from him. To hell if he was going to give up one of his closest friend's without a fight, that is what Legolas would do for him. He sent trackers out into Gondor, to search for Legolas, as dawn broke on the horizon.

Deep in one of the woodlands of Gondor, Legolas was disarmed and lying in pain on the ground. Several of his bones had been broken, from being dragged to this place and his shoulder was still bleeding as the arrow was still embedded deep within it. The darkness was ice cold in the woods and all that could be seen was a large pair of deep blood red eyes, shimmering in the distance. The cold darkness was so thick that it could be sliced with a knife, as Legolas watched those eyes come towards him. He lay emotionless, watching with his keen eyesight, as Samius approach him. He frowned.

"What are you?" Legolas panted, in a pained, quiet voice. His eyes widened, showing a slight glimpse of fear, as Samius knelt down and placed one of her iced cold hands on the back of his neck.

"That is none of your concern!" Samius replied in a cold voice, so quiet that Legolas barely heard it and at this, she dug her inch long fangs deep into Legolas's neck. He tried to struggle, to break loose, but he was rapidly loosing his strength, as Samius drank, and after a few minutes, Legolas could barely move. He had felt his life drain away from him as Samius finally let go of him. It had been a long while since Samius had drank elven blood, and her veins throbbed with the pure energy of it. Samius gave out a pure evil laugh as she felt the energy flow through her and looked over towards Legolas, who was barely awake on the ground.

Samius got to her feet and used her fangs to take a bite out of her own wrist, causing it to drip a large amount of blood. Samius held her bleeding wrist, over Legolas's mouth, who at first tried to back away with the little energy he had, but finally took a lick of the blood. Legolas's eyes widened in pure hunger, and he grabbed the wrist.

"Drink, my friend!" Samius grinned as Legolas drank the blood, his eyes still getting wider, a firm grip on her hand. Samius felt pain, her own blood was being drained, but she was going to give Legolas as much blood as he needed.

Then all of a sudden Legolas let go, both he and Samius fell backwards, he out cold on the ground. Samius against grinned as she licked her wound on her wrist. It healed quickly. Her plan was almost complete. All she had to do now was wait, for Legolas to wake, one of them, a bloodthirsty killer.

King Aragorn had joined the trackers in the search for Legolas, through the woods of Gondor, and for three days and nights, this was without success. But Aragorn was not going the to give up hunting for Legolas, inspite of what Lord Elrond has said. He would trying everyday until he found him, because deep in his heart, he knew that Legolas hadn't left Gondor. He would never give up and with the news of Legolas's taking, Gimili, Son of Gloin, the drawf that had joined them in the battle against Sauron, had joined the search.

The darkness shone down with the moonlight, on the woodlands of Gondor, on the third night, Legolas opened his eyes.

Samius sat down next to him and Legolas effortless got to his feet, all his injuries fully healed. Legolas looked in awe at the woodland night, through his new blood red eyes. He was a new born vampire, weeping at the beauty of the night, his ears pricked up to hear every sound, the woods had to offer. Samius watched him, with keen interest, at his every movement, as he walked with ease across the floor of the forest. He walked around the woods, looking around until his keen eyes fell on Samius.

Then something happened that made Samius grin with pure evil at Legolas for the second time, all of a sudden, his eyes changed colour from the blood red of a vampire, through brown, to the beautiful royal blue. He looked no different to a normal elf, even though Samius knew, he was not. Samius could see straight into his soul, a beautiful knit of his new vampire soul and his own old elven soul, a knit so complex that it was impossible to tell where the elf began and the vampire started. He was beautiful.

Legolas did not need to tell Samius as to what she was thinking, his eyes told the story, his every thought. He was hungry for blood, a smile on his face, mouth hanging slightly open, fangs clearly visible. Samius licked her lips with her own hunger, she had stayed and watched over Legolas, during his three day transformation. Her own eyes were wide with evil glee.

"Hungry?" Samius asked, knowing the answer. Legolas looked at Samius with his own pure black evil delight and nodded, showing his fangs.

"Men? as in killing the only person that can stand in our way!" Samius didn't need to explain herself, Legolas knew who she meant. He could read Samius's soul, as Samius could read his, and she didn't stop him. He face grew into a evil grin and when he spoke it was in a cold, dark whisper, that split the darkness.

"Aragorn!"

Then the both of them heard voices in the distance, men, obviously looking for Legolas, of which he and Samius looked at each other and agreed, They slaughtered them, with deadly and perfect ease, Legolas getting his first meal as a vampire. He was deadly and dangerous, and in Samius's opinion, perfect. They would rule Middle-Earth together, for whole eternity and nothing could stop them. Once two had fed, a second set of voices could be heard, of which two was recognised.

"Legolas has to be here, somewhere? How difficult can a elf be to find?"

"Come, Gimili, we will find him!" King Aragorn's voice sounded uncertain, he was unsure.

Legolas eyes lit up blood red, at hearing Aragorn's voice. He was just about to go after him, when Samius grabbed his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Be careful, don't let him suspect!"

Legolas grinned and nodded in agreement, and headed towards to where Aragorn was talking. Legolas had to pretend that he is a normal elf and to take Aragorn down from the inside out.

Legolas ran at speed towards them, chased by Samius, shooting arrows at each other, missing on purpose, to fool Aragorn and Gimili, that he was under attack.

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried as he saw him, running through the forest towards them, arrows flying in all directions. King Aragorn and the others raced towards Legolas's attacker, with the intention of killing her. Samius decided this was the time to depart, leaving Legolas on his own. If anyone could betray and kill King Aragorn, he could. Samius took one look back at Legolas, and caught his eye. His eyes changed from blood red to blue, without Aragorn's notice. With a small evil smile back at Samius, Legolas was comforted by Aragorn and Gimili, them having no idea, who he now really was. Samius left them, to wait in the woodlands for him to call.

Legolas told Aragorn and Gimili, that all the creatures were dead, that Gondor and the White City was safe. Legolas returned to the White City as dawn was breaking, and to Legolas's surprise, sunlight had no effect. He watched the sunrise, with a sense of fear at first from his vampire soul, but his elven soul calmed him, and being an immortal himself as an elf, it bypassed the vampire weaknesses.

Legolas enjoyed the sunrise, as if it was his first, in complete awe. Aragorn doubled back and watched closely at him. Legolas caught his eye and apologised.

The King walked on ahead and Legolas followed, his eyes glowing blood red with evil, slowly brushing the tail feathers on is arrows ready to strike down Aragorn, when the time was ready, and staring at the veins on the back of the man's neck, feeling hunger again. He was led back to the palace, where he was warmly greeted, by the people of Gondor, but unfortunately he caught the eye of Lord Elrond, and Legolas felt a second sense of fear. He had seen in Samius's soul, that Lord Elrond knew about his kind, vampires, and more importantly, how to destroy them.

Legolas gritted his teeth and turn away. 'Does he know the truth?' He thought as he entered the palace, following the others. When he reached the throne room, King Aragorn turned to him. "Come, you look terrible, you need some food. Eat with us!"

Legolas tried to think of a quick reply, the food he wanted was not in the way the king could give him at that moment, not without giving himself away.

"No thank you, I would just like to get some rest." Legolas tried to make his voice sound as normal as possible. Aragorn accepted. He replied to Legolas, by saying in Elvish "Farewell, my friend. Sleep well."

Unsure what to make of this, Legolas gave the elven leaving gesture in return, and retired to his room, alone, ready to plan the next stage of evil.

"I told you, you could not save him. Legolas is not what he seems!" Lord Elrond had entered the throne room.

"Well, he seemed all right to me!" Gimili replied to this. Lord Elrond look at him, his expression unchanged.

"All vampires look the same, as the original victim, but there is one thing I can say." He paused for a moment, "Aragorn, you are in great danger. Why do think Legolas has returned, if not to kill you!"

Aragorn met this with silence. Lord Elrond looked into his eyes. "Legolas is beyond my aid. I will sent for Gandalf, He may be able to help. Keep Legolas in your sights, at all times. He will try something before this is over." and at this he left. Aragorn didn't believe him, Legolas wouldn't do anything like that, he had seen how Legolas was willing to die for him, during the War of the Ring, and he didn't understand. He began heading towards Legolas's room in the palace, but Gimili grabbed him from behind.

"If Lord Elrond is telling the truth, do you want Legolas to think that we know about him!"

Aragorn's head fell, looking at the floor. "We will watch him!" Gimili nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Legolas was looking out of the window into the bright sunlight, licking his evil lips, with extreme hunger, as he could smell the blood in the veins in every single person in the busy streets below. But venturing out into the sunlight, was not a good plan and he decided he would quench his hunger under the cover of darkness. Now he would rest, for as long as he knew, no one knew the truth about him.

He waited until darkness fell, and turned to leave his room, and ran straight into Gimili asking him where he as going.

"Out!" Legolas spat without thinking, as the extreme hunger was causing him not to think straight. Gimili looked at him, shocked. Legolas had gone extremely pale, due to the lack of food, the lack of blood.

"Let me pass!" Legolas almost shouted, his vampire temper flaring, his eyes turning blood red. He barged pass Gimili, straight into Aragorn. Legolas looked at him in the eye, and grinned evilly. So what if they knew about him, they couldn't stop him. He turned him back on Aragorn, and ran into yet more people. Trapped, Legolas backed into his room, and at speed, ran towards the open window. Legolas dived through it, as Aragorn cried for someone to stop him, and landed onto the streets below and into the darkness.

"I'm going after him" yelled Gimili, about to jump out of the window, but Aragorn grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"You will not catch him, plus he will not hesitate to kill you, if you did catch up with him. I looked into his eyes, Gimili, and saw a bloodthirsty killer, ripe for feeding. I do not know whether he can be saved, but the tranquil elf, we both know is still in there, in those eyes, and it is for this reason why I want Legolas alive, no matter what he does!" At this Aragorn left the room, but as he reached the door, said, "We will wait for him to return!" Gimili nodded, and followed him.

Legolas wondered the streets of the White City, with silent speed and deadly accuracy. His perfect night vision through his blood red eyes, meant taking down victims from the darkness, was easy. Legolas had refined his technique of waiting in the shadows of a wall or a house, poised, ready to strike on the first person who walked past. Grabbing their throat's with one hand, and the waist with the other and at speed, sinking his inch long fangs into their necks, dragging them back into the shadows, draining them in minutes, of every drop of blood they had.

Legolas was not fussy, drinking from both men, women and children, and that night took down almost a dozen victims before dawn broke. Legolas had never felt so powerful in the evil pleasure of it all. But he still had to kill Aragorn, if he was to please his maker, Samius, and now Aragorn knew the truth, it was going to be difficult.

Legolas stretched with tiredness, and then felt the tail feathers, of the arrows in their case, fastened to his back. Legolas unclipped his bow, also attached and looked at it and smiled with yet more evil pleasure. He knew that he was considered one of the best archers in Middle-Earth, and now was the time to show the people of Gondor just how good he was, by taking down their king. Legolas's lip curled at this as he fastened the bow securely, began climbing the walls of the White City, towards the palace, the morning sunlight on his back.

He had climbed to the top of the outer palace wall, positioning himself in the shadows of a large oak tree, planted close to the wall. He could see the palace entrance doors from his viewing point. Legolas waited but the king did not show, and in his frustration, Legolas knew that Aragorn would be keeping his guard up and all he would need is time. Pricking up his highly sensitive ears, Legolas decided to get some much needed sleep and to bide his time for the king to show.

It was almost dusk before voices in the distance woke him, causing Legolas to open his eyes. He straighten and lifted his head to listen, to what was being said. Legolas could make out two people talking about the search of Gondor for him, one he did not recognise, the other was King Aragorn himself. Legolas saw his chance, and drew his bow, with his prime arrow and aimed. With the falling light of the sun, the shot was perfect. Legolas pulled the string back on the bow and let the arrow rip through the air. Aragorn grabbed the arrow as it went deep into his chest as he went down. Legolas heart leaped for evil joy as he saw this, and decided to stay and watch his triumph over the King of Gondor. But he was unaware of the guards moving at speed toward his hiding place and pulled Legolas out of the tree. Almost immediately, his vampire temper flared, and Legolas killed in an instant all of the guards, but they still kept coming, until he finally found himself overthrown. The Captain of Gondor, was just about to drive a sword, through Legolas's heart, when a voice behind him stopped him.

"No, Faramir, I want Legolas alive!" Aragorn was badly wounded but alive and was being supported by Gimili. Faramir backed off with a frown, looking at his king. Legolas was now disarmed and struggling against his restraints. Aragorn hobbled over to Legolas, and looked deep into his blood red eyes.

"What's happened to you?" Aragorn frowned, filching in pain. "Do you not know me? It's Aragorn, son of Arathawn, King of Gondor"

Legolas lashed viciously out at Aragorn, teeth bared. Arwin come along side her husband.

"He does not know you, he does not know any of us" There may have been disappointment in her voice, but Aragorn couldn't help but feel hope for Legolas. Aragorn turned his back on him and almost collapsed, and therefore had to be carried to get medical aid. Legolas was taken to the stockade, to calm down until the king was well enough to talk to him or a least until Gandalf arrived.

Legolas paced up and down behind the bars of the cell for seven days and nights, the hunger burning like lava. He was so hungry for blood, he was attacking any person who dared to pass. On the eighth day, Legolas had himself collapsed in the shadows of the cell, weak from the lack of blood, when Gimili had come to take him to the main thrown room. Legolas tried to resist but was too weak as he tried to bite.

"Easy fellow, do you not know me?" Grabbing Legolas, holding him down. Legolas looked at him, from the shadows as his eyes glowing red. He did not answer Gimili's question but glared at him, growling. Gimili gently picked him up and carried him to the throne room.

He had so far had ignored the food that he had been given so far and the king had been concerned.

Legolas fell to the ground in front of a sea of white that widened his blood red eyes with fear. He could barely get to his feet as Gandalf knelt down to him, Legolas's head fell to the floor. The hunger was now unbearable, as a vampire, he needed to feed every night. Gandalf looked at the king.

"When was the last time he fed?" Gandalf said looking into Legolas's deep red eyes.

"He has not been taking the food, we had been giving him!" replied a guard who had been looking after the elf.

"Perhaps you have been giving him the wrong food!" Gandalf looked at the guard, his temper flaring. "He's a vampire now, I received Lord Elrond's message, he needs blood!"

The throne room was now in silence, Aragorn was in shock. He sent his guard to immediately to the kitchen's to find some livestock blood.

"I can not do anything to help him, until we calm his vampire soul!"

Legolas completely fell to the floor and rolled onto his back, almost passing out. Aragorn ran to his side and putting Legolas's head on his lap.

"Hurry!" Aragorn cried as he seemed to feel Legolas slipping. Moments later, the guard was back with a goblet of fresh livestock blood, giving it immediately to Aragorn, who put it straight to Legolas's lips. He drank deeply from the goblet, quickly regaining strength and was close to overpowering Aragorn, when Gandalf stopped him.

"That is enough, Aragorn!" Gandalf spoke in a soft voice and, then using Elvish, tried to get Legolas's attention.

"Legolas, listen to the sound of my voice. Come back into the light, try and control the vampire soul. See within yourself, my friend, come back to us."

Both Aragorn and Gandalf looked at Legolas, as then the thick grey fog with had so far clouded his elven soul, began to clear, for the first time since he was turned.

"Gandalf!" He finally spoke, his voice extremely cracked, his eyes turning the deep elven blue.

"Legolas!" Aragorn went to comfort his lifelong friend.

"Aragorn" Legolas turned to him, breathing very heavily, "What happened?"

"You don't know?" Gimili now broke in. Legolas shook his head.

"Legolas, what do you remember?" Gandalf was now speaking and the room was silence. "Legolas!"

"Well, I remember talking to Aragorn, just after Lord Elrond has just arrived from the Undying Lands, when the Palace was attacked from an unknown army!"

"Which unknown army?" Gandalf sharply urged Legolas on.

"I do not know but one of them came into my room, and tried to take me down. She failed until I was distracted, and was wounded. After that, she dragged me out of the room and to the woodlands surrounding Minas Tirith. Then she bit me and after that there is nothing..."

Legolas was shaking and struggling to keep control of the vampire soul, Gandalf could see this, but knew where Legolas's loyalties truthfully lied, always with Aragorn.

"Can you describe her?" Gandalf said quickly, seeing his time running out.

"She had dark red hair and a cold mind. She is a supreme warrior and a expert soldier, and a dangerous enemy. I do not remember her name..." Legolas was cut across by Lord Elrond.

"Her name is Samius, and she is an evil older then Sauron, and I had a thought that she was behind this, as a I remember her killing my father when I was a child. It was just after all the vampires were destroyed. Well, almost all. Destroying her will not be easy."

It was at this point that Legolas lost his battle and turned back into the vampire, and made an attack at Lord Elrond, red eyes glaring, teeth bared. Aragorn grabbed him, before Legolas could reach Lord Elrond and struggled against him and Gimili, who has grabbed his other side.

"She will come for you and she will come for me!" Legolas growled through gritted teeth. Gandalf looked at Legolas and realised that they would have to use Legolas as bait to get and kill his maker, and there they stood the chance of saving him. Killing his maker would make taming Legolas easier. They could not change him back, he had been a vampire for too long, and would remain one for all eternity. Legolas was taken back to his cell, where, on the king's orders, was fed regularly with livestock blood. The palace was now ready and armed, all they had to do now was wait.

Meanwhile, Samius had been waiting in the woodlands for Legolas, but even her patients was being tested. But, after a while, she hastily headed towards the White City of Gondor, when she felt distress in Legolas's vampire soul, as he had called out to her. She had headed towards the palace in the dead of night and had been watching the goings on inside through the window. She had seen Legolas talking to the white wizard, Samius frowned and gritted her teeth in disgust. That white wizard was going to cause problems and when she saw that the king was alive, found that Legolas has failed.

Samius decided to go to her second plan and to get him out of the palace. To do this she resorted to the now extremely large vampire population, now living in the woodlands outside Minas Tirith. Samius gave the out a high pitched whistle, so high that only a vampire's highly sensitive hearing could hear, including Legolas. The vampires knew this as a battle call, and made towards the magnificent White City. Seeing that this was what the white wizard wanted, it was best not to disappoint him. She knew that breaking Legolas out was not going to be easy, but it was going to be interesting. Samius decided to wait until nightfall, to avoid the sunlight of the day, and to stand a better chance of getting into the palace. She fed on the residents of Minas Tirith, and made her way towards the palace, at speed, when dusk fell.

She decided to head into the palace in the same way as before, via the balcony, where she had first seen that beautifully stunning elf, and seeing him rip the heart's out of the people he loves, thrilled her own evil heart more. Samius made her way up to the balcony with perfect ease, and found that in here was someone already in the room. It was just an armed guard, and was easily disposed of. The extra blood gave Samius the boost that was needed at this point.

Legolas heard the call of his maker and rapidly made his way to the small barred window. He knew that Samius was coming for him and she wasn't going to be alone. Legolas turned round as the main door to the stockade opened and the King of Gondor was standing there. Aragorn wandered over to Legolas's cell, as Legolas turned back to the window.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked in a quiet voice. Legolas ignored him, watching out of the window, standing in the shadows, the moonlight falling in long strips on the floor. Aragorn watched him and after a few minutes, repeated the question. There was another long silence, until the elf finally turned his blood red firey eyes towards the King of Gondor. Aragorn didn't at first say anything, just tried to understand what the elf was thinking. Then, with extreme swiftness, the elf moved from the comfort of the shadows to right in front on the king eye's, just the other side on the bars. Aragorn jumped sharply backwards as a reaction to this, but when Legolas no longer moved, Aragorn came closer, extremely uncomfortable. Legolas felt this and his lip curled.

"Is there a problem?" He hissed through the bars.

"No, just come to see how you were doing!" Aragorn replied. Legolas's eyes narrowed at this.

"Why should you care?" He spat back, his voice no more then a hoarse, cold whisper.

"The people of Gondor, care about you," There was a slight pause, "I care about you!" Aragorn said, with some nervousness.

Legolas again could feel this in the king and laughed. Through an evil grin, he replied.

"There is nothing you can do for me, I will remain a vampire for all eternity. The people of Gondor will suffer, plead for mercy, when I'm through with them!" Legolas continued grinning as there was a large disturbance from upstairs. The King made for the door but not before Legolas called after him, feeling the fear in Aragorn.

"They are coming for me!"

"Not if we can stop them. Help me?" Aragorn voice was panic stricken, pleading with the elf. Legolas stopped laughing and said nothing. Moments later, Aragorn left the stockade and ran into vampires, rampaging all over the palace. He fended them off with ease and kill many of them but they still kept coming and he was thrown backwards outside the main palace entrance doors, to the famous Dead White Tree of Gondor. Here there more vampires battling with the army of Minas Tirith, and failing. Aragorn began battling with the vampires out here, as there were screams from all over the city.

"My liege, there are all over the city, were can not hold them for long!" It was the voice of the Captain of Gondor, Faramir, running along with the drawf, Gimili, towards the king.

"They have come for Legolas, no matter what happens, don't let them take him!"

Faramir acknowledged his king and ran towards the stockade. But someone stopped him, she was not a normal vampire and she had a sword to Faramir's throat. Samius had hastily made her way from the balcony room, to the main palace entrance doors. She did not know where the stockade was but she knew that Legolas was there. Aragorn had ran and produced the Sword of Gondor, and put it to Samius's throat. She grinned evilly at this, did nothing and looked over his shoulder to behind him. Within an instant, the king fell to his knees, an arrow in the centre of his back. Aragorn swung round as he fell see in horror that the source of the arrow was from Legolas. He had been freed.

Faramir lunged to protect his king from an attack from Samius, trying to kill him, as Aragorn went down from the arrow. Samius was beaten off, but her vampire temper was flaring, and Faramir was injured, he could not take another attack. All hope seemed to be lost for the king, when he saw something. The sun was coming up on the horizon, and Aragorn saw a chance.

"Keep all the vampires out in the open, the sunlight will kill them!" he shouted. Almost immediately, his army forced all the vampires outside into the raising sun. Aragorn knew that being an elf originally, the sun had no effect on Legolas as a vampire.

The sun rose and the vampires panicked, exploding into dust particles as soon as the sunlight hit them. Lord Elrond has spoken that this would happen. Only when the large cloud of dust had cleared could the truth be seen. The sunlight had irradiated all the vampires, apart from Legolas, as planned, but so was, to Aragorn's horror, Samius. Everyone watched, stunned as Aragorn got to his feet, supported by the Captain and a guard. Both Samius and Legolas was surrounded.

"How is this possible?" Aragorn asked, numbed with shock.

Samius grinned with evil as she replied, "Haven't you guessed?"

Samius removed her firey red hair from in front of her ears, which had the distinctive point similar to Legolas. Aragorn's jaw dropped at this, and his wasn't the only one.

"Your an elf!"

"Yes!" Samius hissed in reply, "I was the first elf to be turned when the vampires arrived almost ten thousand years ago, when they caught me off my guard. That is when I realised that elven vampires are more powerful that the others. So I took over and sent them all to their deaths. It was surprisingly easy, then Sauron took over and I was forced into hiding, until it was my time!"

Aragorn drew out his sword, "Your time is over!" and made a charge at Samius, but Legolas had broke free, and blocked Aragorn from Samius.

"Legolas?!" Aragorn pleaded for him to move. Everyone was watching the elf. Legolas had to choose, between Samius, his maker, or Aragorn, Son of Arathawn, King of Gondor. Aragorn looked at him, into his blood red eyes, which were squinted in the sunlight.

There was complete silence. Then all of a sudden Legolas put both of his hands behind his shoulders and drew out his sharp elven knives. He paused long enough to hear Samius say behind him, with pure evil.

"Kill him!"

"You first!" Legolas growled and with lightning speed, swung round and drove the knifes deep into Samius's heart and body, causing her to collapse to the floor, heavily bleeding.

"Legolas!" Samius hissed in shock, at the betrayal of her perfect companion

Legolas's eyes widened, at the sight of the blood, but he looked at Samius, putting his knives to her throat. Samius grinned, he had chosen his side but in killing her, the vampire legacy would live on, as the King of Gondor would not kill him. She straighten herself.

'Then do what you have to do!' she spoke through her soul, so only Legolas would hear. Then with the intense swiftness that he was beautifully built for, swiped the knives across her throat, separating her head from the rest of her body and she burst in a cloud of dust. Legolas let his hands fall to the floor, he had a heavy heart, he had just killed his maker, whether for good or evil, he was unsure. He did not know anymore, and doubted whether he would ever know. Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder and Legolas looked at him, but said nothing.

Legolas backed away from Aragorn and looked at Gandalf who had joined in the battle against the vampires, and was standing behind the king and nodded. Putting his knives back in their holders, he ran from the palace, through the city and out into the woodlands.

"Legolas!" Gimili called after his friend but Aragorn held him back with this free hand and shook is head. The elf was different now, Legolas was a vampire and would always remain one.

"Gondor will protect him!" he said with a heavy heart, just before his feet gave way from under him and was taken to get medical aid, for the second time. If the king wanted Legolas to be protected, Gondor would see that it was done, whatever the reasons. Aragorn knew that Legolas would never leave Gondor, as he would protect its great city, as it would protect him.

The days turned into weeks and Legolas, was sometimes seen in the newly grown woodlands surrounding Minus Tirith, but he never entered the city even though the suffering and the constant battle between the vampire and elven souls could always be seen through his still blood red eyes. As the weeks turned into months and then years, rumours grew as a new king came to the throne of Gondor.

They say that it is a dangerous road, to trek through the woods of Gondor at night, especially the woodlands of Minas Tirith, its great capital. They say that there is something among the trees that does not sleep and is always watching. No one knows whether this force is good or evil but what is known is that it is there for Gondor's protection.

But at a price. Anyone who ventures into the woods at night, is never seen again, taken by this force, but even Gondor's enemies fell victims to this force. This force has been living in the woodlands of Minas Tirith, casting its long shadow over the city, for as long as people could remember, but only the older generation of the population in the city knew who it really was. Only the King of Gondor, was guaranteed safe passage through the woodlands, at any time of the day, or night, but occasionally there were survivors who had ventured out into the woods and had managed to return to the city, alive.

They say that the force is cold, swift and silent, constantly watching their every move, following them through the woods, and they say that through the darkness, there is an intense, bitter cold, no matter what time of year it is, all that can ever be seen of this force is a pair of glowing blood red eyes staring at you, silhouetted in the darkness of the trees, waiting, ready to strike you down, if you ever dare to move.

Lord of the Rings Fan-Fiction S. M. Williams


End file.
